Lawful And Righteous
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: What makes a cop a good cop? Her ability to adhere and enforce the law? Or her ability to distinguish the right choice from the wrong?
**Lawful And Righteous.**

 **A short time ago, I signed up for my second Forum Fic Exchange. Those of you who have read Envy know the drill, but for those who don't; it's basically that a member of the Total Drama Writer's Forum regularly organizes a event where those who signed up write short stories for each other and have one written for them. Plain and simple!**

 **And I was assigned to write one for Wwill, for who I choose to write a story starring MacArthur and Sanders! So here it is Will, I hope you like it as much as I struggled to write it! :D**

 **Should I really tell you what I say in pretty much all my stories? Yes? Okay then, rated T just because.**

* * *

Well, it took some years, a routine lack of sleep and but here I am, officer Melanie Sanders! And even then all that learning was almost for nothing! Really, if you knew how close to graduation me and my roommate Valentina MacArthur were about to be kicked off from the academy, you'd be relieved too!

Our training itself went next-to-perfect, but we were at risk of being kicked off after we partook in The Ridonculous Race, a televised reality contest. Once when we were in a pinch, Macarthur confessed to a long list of, sometimes quite severe, misdemeanors like how she apparently enrolled into the academy under a false name. I was to get off scot-free, but my partner has a habit of impulsive behavior and speech which claimed that I was involved with her felonies too, and soon I found myself on the chopping block as well! Sigh.

Anyway, a short but tense trial later, we were acquitted of all charges as, aside from MacArthur's false name submission, were all minor offences that weren't capable of preventing someone from enrolling into the police academy. MacArthur was fined for the fake name thing. She claimed to have used the name MacArthur, her mother's surname, because she was afraid her paternal surname, Escobar, would make the higher-ups link her to a certain South American drug Kingpin.

To say I was angry at her for pulling me along with her is a understatement, but it had no consequences for me in the end, so I forgave her. And it was a good move of me to forgive her, because my roommate would also end up being my partner on our first assignment, Forest Hill Toronto during the evening hours. A upper-class neighborhood where almost nothing eventful happened. MacArthur wasn't happy that we were assigned a quiet neighborhood like that where almost nothing happens and I wasn't so thrilled either, I hoped to start at the police force of the North York district, but they requested officers with a decent amount of work experience, which we obviously didn't have. So then we ended up at the metropolitan district and got this. But hey, we got to start our careers as official police officers somewhere.

Our shift just started, and we walked to our cruiser.

''I'm driving.'' MacArthur called, casually twirling the car keys around her finger, which would end up slipping off and with our luck end up falling down a drain if she wouldn't stop soon.

''No, I'm driving!'' I countered as I snatched the keys off of her finger tips as they were indeed about to slide off.

''No no no, with me behind the wheel we at least make it to our precinct long before our shift ends!'' MacArthur responded rather demeaning as she took the keys back.

''Yeah, and then they can immediately bring us back... in a hearse!'' I cynically remarked, snatching the key back after the pause.

''Oh you're cold!'' MacArthur cringed, though entertained by my callousness, as she always is.

''Besides, you barely passed your driving test!'' I reminded her as I unlocked the car.

''Can I help it that I had such a conservative examiner?'' MacArthur defended.

''He wasn't conservative MacArthur, you were very liberal with the regulations.'' I pointed out as I got in.

''But you got to admit, taking flawless turns at 35 miles and slaloming through cars without scratches are pretty cool feats right?''

''In Grand Borrow Auto San Antonia it is yes.'' I sarcastically grumbled before turning the ignition on.

''Hey, if there are crooks to be chased in a long and increasingly over-the-top chase, you're going to need me!'' She confidently assured me, prodding a thumb into her own chest as I drove off.

I admit that before the Ridonculous Race, MacArthur was a bit... dominant. Though there was one thing I learned during the race, and that was that I need to stand up to her from time to time. It was a good thing MacArthur lightened up significantly as well. It's almost as if she's respecting me for standing up for myself, or maybe she felt guilty over badly injuring me. Either way, she's easier, and much more pleasant, to work with now.

* * *

I drove us to a small Jim Norton's in Forest Hill where we regularly get some food that'll help us through these evening shifts. After coming out of the store, with me having bought a coffee while MacArthur, stereotypically, bought a box of donuts.

As I wanted to cross the street to get to our car, I looked both ways to check for any incoming traffic... while MacArthur didn't even care to look and walked onto the road while chewing on a donut. We sat in our car and enjoyed our snacks.

Before I did so though, I looked around, watching how the houses looked, modern, stately, safely protected from the outside world by a fence or a hedge and probably outfitted with many luxuries. A sharp contrast to the housing projects I grew up in, which were poor, crime ridden and looked like they could collapse at any time. I'm just happy I never realized all that when I was little. From what I heard, things are different now thanks to mayor Benz's promised restorations of the lesser neighborhoods of Toronto.

After finishing reminiscing, I was to take a sip from my coffee when I was startled by someone knocking pretty hard on the window, and I spilled quite some coffee on the seat between my legs.

''Dammit!'' I angrily muttered as I briefly eyed the mess before I got out of the car to see that a blonde woman, whose hair was probably dyed and looked like she had some work done to her face and body anyway, was apparently the one who knocked. All in all, someone with the typical looks of a Forest Hill resident, and she looked about as angry as her knocking implied her to be.

''Officer I want to report a theft!'' The woman spat, no really, _spat_. MacArthur even wiped her face.

''What has been stolen ma'am?'' I alertly responded before taking a small notebook out of the door's storage as MacArthur got out and silently listened as well, clearly longing for some action. You don't have to like your neighborhood, but you have to be there for its residents when they need you.

''My limited edition blue faux-leather Kucci wallet! I wanted to go to the lounge, and halfway down the street I check my purse, and it's not there!'' The woman angrily complained as I wrote it down.

I raised an eyebrow, if I am correct, this woman was also on the Ridonculous Race with her daughter. I thought her name was Kelly. But it could be me because a lot of people have remodeled their bodies like that so it's hard to tell. She didn't seem to recognize either me or MacArthur though.

''To be clear, you're missing a blue Kucci wallet.'' I duly noted.

''A _limited edition, blue faux-leather,_ Kucci wallet!'' She clarified, a little too focused on pointing out the exclusiveness of the wallet if you asked me.

''And when's the last time you remember seeing it?'' I asked.

''I'm not really sure. But I think my housekeeper Evita snatched it when I walked past her! Like the rest of those North York women, she must be rather grabby!'' She answered, after which I shot her a rather penetrative glare, one she didn't notice.

''Please ma'am, don't jump to accusations yet.'' I requested as politely as I could, trying hard not to show any further irritation at the shallow accusation. ''May I advise you to look at home for the wallet first before reporting it as a theft? Because you may risk consequences if it turned out to be-'' I friendlily suggested.

''Are you calling me a liar?'' The woman angrily cut me off, clearly offended because she probably took my advise the wrong way.

''No, I-''

''You know what? I'll go down to the station and make a report there! And I'll make sure to report you!'' She threatened as she walked off with a gait that didn't even tried to cloud her feeling of superiority.

''Go ahead, make my day.'' MacArthur uninterestedly puffed as I tried to contain my anger once more because of the woman's treatment. ''Just make sure your cheek implants don't pop out while yelling.'' She added with a smirk, which made me snicker uncontrollably and helped vent my anger.

''Really though, I can't wait to be assigned a new area already.'' I said after calming down. ''These people care about only superficial things and see the police as nothing more than their servants.'' I continued in a mildly complaining matter after taking a sip of coffee.

''Yeah, at least in Jane And Finch and The Jungle exciting stuff happens every day, other than this boring neighborhood. My trigger finger itches for some punks.'' MacArthur complained along.

''That's also what bothers me to no end! She just so easily accused her maid of it only because she's from a poor neighborhood!'' I mildly continued.

''That's business as usual Sandy, everyone always blames an entire poor neighborhood just because of the thieving crooks that inhabit it, which is basically everyone...'' MacArthur replied increasingly condescending, much to my anger. She slowly stopped talking when she noticed I was glaring daggers at her. ''...except for the ones that decide to join the force instead!'' She quickly finished her sentence on a much more positive note as I rolled my eyes and calmed down significantly. ''You come from there?''

''Lawrence Heights, from birth until my 17th.'' I casually answered before I took some coffee.

''Dang, I should've know that! My keenness never fail me with stuff like this!'' MacArthur grunted as she lightly punched her forehead a few times out of frustration.

''As an afterthought, maybe I signed up for the police because I wanted to be a contradiction to that stereotype.'' I guessed. ''But what I really wanted to be a cop for was to patrol those 'lesser' neighborhoods!'' I continued on a much more blissful tone of voice as Macarthur took a bite out of her donuts.

''Why would you want to patrol there? You aren't someone who has a need to arrest punks on a daily basis.'' MacArthur guessed with a mouthful of donut.

''I don't want to patrol there not for the criminals I can arrest but for the people I can help and keep from becoming criminals!'' I softly pointed out.

''An idealist huh?'' MacArthur asked with a smile that was almost meant to mock my soft-hearted remark.

''Not really.'' I contradicted before a deep sigh. ''When I was young, I lived the projects.'' I started telling her what was basically the story of why I wanted to join the police. ''Like everyone else living there in that time, my family had a hard time getting by. There was no work and crime was plentiful. Occasionally we had to rely on shoplifting to make sure we had a decent dinner.'' I started telling my life story.

''Why would you lower yourself to that?'' MacArthur asked, obviously a little disgusted. I understood that, she may've committed many misdemeanors, but even then was she above stealing.

''Because we lived in a ghetto and maybe we didn't exactly have the color of our skin going for us. One day when I was 4 years old, my dad came home from a round of shoplifting. He looked fatigued, and I couldn't figure out why. But only a few seconds later, someone knocked on the door of our apartment, it were two policemen. They were to turn him in when one of them took a good look around our home, our rundown apartment which we called home!'' I continued as voice began to crack while MacArthur listened attentively.

''And I don't know if it was our living situation he shoplifted because of or if that cop had a rush of sympathy, but then he let my father go because arresting and sending him to jail would probably get us further in shit under the condition that he'd try to make an honest living from then on. The compassion to help people make the right decision and to work out of compassion instead of some laws, _that_ was when I knew I wanted to join the police force, to be like him and inspire others!'' I finished, noticing that I've gotten pretty passionate.

Contrary to what I expected, MacArthur didn't mock me and my story in any way. In fact, the way she eyed me, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was impressed by my story!

She suddenly placed a firm hand on my shoulder. ''You've come a long way, but now you're both the best _and_ the noblest police officer I know.'' MacArthur genuinely assured me, a side of which I haven't seen much.

''That means a lot saying that, MacArthur. Thanks.'' I warmly replied.

''And once we get assigned to one of those neighborhoods, I'll keep your ideals in mind and shoot the bad guys and pull the ones that can be saved back on the right path!'' She added, which made me recognize the old MacArthur again.

''That's... great.'' I flatly responded, rolling my eyes.

''Okay enough of the sappy, let's see if someone else suspects their Asian maid of embezzling their credit cards!'' MacArthur suggested as I turned the ignition on.

For reasons I didn't really understand, it felt great telling MacArthur why I wanted to join the police. Maybe because she respected me so much for it. Let's hope that feeling helps us through another boring night.

* * *

Weeks later, we walked through the police station, about to start with our usual shifts as we always do. We had this assignment for about two weeks now and we both were already getting sick of it, I was for the treatment of the people and most of the residents in general and MacArthur for the lack of action. I hate to say this, but you know you hate your job when the paperwork is the highlight of your shift.

''MacArthur, Sanders, come in here for a minute.'' Our lieutenant requested moments before we were to leave the building.

''If it's another complaint or insurance claim, I did nothing!'' MacArthur denied as we followed him into his office.

''What's there you need of us chief?'' I politely asked as we stood in his office.

''There has been a steep increase in car-related thefts all over North York in the past few weeks and they asked for a helping hand. Now sometimes North York can be a rough district, but I've heard through the grapevine that you have lived your childhood there, Sanders.''

''That is correct sir.'' I politely replied as I folded my arms behind my back.

''And I thought that instead of sending volunteers with police experience, it'd be better if I sent volunteers who have experience with the people.'' The lieutenant mused.

''I like the way you think sir!'' I chirped.

''If you plan to suck up more, better make him unzip his pants first.'' MacArthur muttered at me.

Maybe she was right, but I did like the humane way of thinking of the lieutenant..

''Now, I can send you, but don't forget it's still a rough neighborhood, do you think you can handle it?''

''I have much confidence in our abilities as police officers lieutenant!'' I proudly stated as I crossed my arms behind my back.

''Alright then, if you think you two can handle it, I'll put you two forward as volunteers. Dismissed!'' He called before we coolly left his office. When we were sure that we were out of his hearing range, quiet squeals, which we've never done before, creaked out of our mouths and we were doing our best to repress them until we sat in our surveillance car, after which we went all out bananas!

''Finally! Our prayers have been answered! Thank you lord Spaghetti!'' MacArthur vividly cheered. ''I can't wait to rub it onto Mahoney and Callahan's faces!'' MacArthur happily stated, referring to some of our colleagues.

''I'm just happy we're finally going to an important neighborhood! Now it's time for cases more meaningful than missing lap dogs!'' I replied just as happily before he did a quick high-five before driving off, starting our shift with new enthusiasm in wait of our next assignment!

* * *

So days later, we sat in this conference room waiting with all the other officers as the district commandant appeared to start the briefing. He stepped onto the stage and positioned himself behind the podium, a large map of the entire district hanging behind him.

''Good day officers, you've all been called in to help combat a surge in car thefts in this district!'' The commandant started as he got a laser pointer from his pocket and pointed it at the map behind him.

''What we believe to be a group of criminals goes out at night to break open cars and strip them of all their electronics such as radios and navigation systems or stolen altogether, stolen cars are stripped in the same way and of the same goods and later found abandoned all over the entire district. Due to the same MO, we believe this to be the work of one and the same group. The perpetrators do not discriminate where they steal their cars but they exclusively target high-value vehicles. Stolen cars are last seen in Jane And Finch and Flemingdon park before they go off the radar and we lose track of them.'' The commandant explained as he pointed his laser at the appropriate places before he turned back to face us.

''While you patrol your areas and do your duties as usual, please try if you can put an end to this spree and put the perpetrators behind bars, expect a nice raise and for all the officers from the other districts also comes the opportunity to join this district as well! Good luck officers!'' The commandant concluded before he disappeared off the stage and we took it as a sign to leave as well.

MacArthur and I walked out of the room in silence as another pair of policemen passed us.

''Can you believe it? Countless millions spent on improving the life in these places and they _still_ steal everything they can get! What a bloody waste of money!'' One of the guys told his partner. I angrily gestured at them to MacArthur because of these stereotypes appearing again and by now, I'm getting really sick of it! It should be about time someone did something about it, and that someone is me!

''Can you believe those guys? And that calls themselves police officers!'' I muttered at MacArthur before she slowly pulled her nightstick out with a maniacal grin in response. ''MacArthur!'' I scolded her for not taking me seriously.

''Sorry, sorry!'' She quickly apologized as she put her nightstick back.

''There, it happened again!'' I sneered. ''I swear I'm going to put an end to that stereotype for once and for all by arresting these thieves and dedicate the rest of my entire time to ending crime in this district!'' I solemnly swore before we resumed walking again.

''I got your back Sandy!'' MacArthur vividly promised before she smacked my butt, taking me a little by surprise. We left the building and searched for the surveillance car we got assigned.

''Were you seriously going to beat those two up right there?'' I concernedly asked her as I looked around the parking lot.

''Well, I wasn't going to beat them up and whatever I was going to do instead was to happen in the men's restroom.'' She carelessly answered as she twirled her nightstick on the tip of her finger.

''Like what happened to Mahoney and Callahan when they accidentally entered the Blue Oyster?''

''Exactly!'' MacArthur answered with a sly smirk, making me slightly uncomfortable at the thought what savage things MacArthur was going to do to them.

Eventually, we found our assigned car. To both me and MacArthur's surprise, we were assigned a police cruiser without livery. ''An unmarked cherry top? Sexy!'' She complimented as she ran a finger of the hood before we got in.

* * *

A half an hour drive later, we were nearing the exit off of the highway to go to a area in Jane And Finch where most recently a car was found.

I was actually rather curious as to how much it had changed since my family grabbed the first chance to move away from there. If that remark from those two officers just then is anything to go by, it must've improved significantly!

''In the ghetto, funky funky ghetto! Trying to surive, trying to stay alive!'' MacArthur sang, which was from a certain song by rapper Two-Shot.

''Knock that off MacArthur.'' I flatly told her as we left the highway and its traffic jams (Which made it a bad choice to take the highway in the first place) and were given a good view of the neighborhood. I wanted to look closer at how the place had changed, but I was driving, so I had to wait.

By the time we had found a suitable place to park at the edge of Jane And Finch and a noticeably more upscale neighborhood, I took a good look around.

All the buildings no longer looked like they were crumbling apart, the roads were free of cracks and potholes, all the retail space nearby was occupied by respectable businesses and the playgrounds and the basketball courts looked well maintained! I was happy and at the same time gravely disappointed in how people would still turn to crime when the area has improved so much since I was little!

I was pulled out of my daze when MacArthur lightly grabbed my shoulder and shook me a little, probably to get my attention.

''Look at that, a Whole Good supermarket! You had anything like that in your time?'' MacArthur asked, pointing at said supermarket, and a rather expensive one at that, located at the other end of the street.

''We should've been happy if we could afford only taking the bus to one!'' I replied, pleasantly surprised that even here a branch was opened.

''Nothing says success when hipsters start to flock to your part of town!'' MacArthur happily stated. ''Well, the success part is nice. The hipster part is not.'' She added, rolling her eyes.

''Enough chatter, let's go ask around and see if anyone knows anything!''

''Roger that!'' MacArthur barked before we split up and approached different people.

I walked over to a Hispanic-looking woman walking the street with pen and paper ready. ''Miss, do you live here on this block?'' I asked, halting her.

''No, nearby.'' She quietly answered.

''Can I ask you a few things?'' I politely requested.

''Keep it quick, I have to catch the bus!'' She surly replied.

''Have you noticed anything regarding car thefts going on?'' I continued just as polite.

''No I don't, can I go now? I have to go to work!'' She dismissed, just as gruffly, before she walked away.

''But miss, it's important to-'' I urged her as I followed.

''To you maybe, but to me it's important that I make it to my job on time, or else they'll fire me and then I have to eat stale bread for dinner!'' She rudely responded, though I did notice that she tried to keep herself from actually lashing out at me as well. I take it she was having a bad day, so I let her go.

''But- Okay then, have a good day.'' I muttered as the woman walked off. In the corner of my eye, I saw another Arab-looking woman leave the apartment building with a younger man, probably her son. With a bit of luck, they must've seen at least _something_!

''Good afternoon miss, can I-''

''No no, I know nothing!'' The woman denied before I could even finish my sentence as she walked away, visible impaired.

''But ma'am, it's about-''

''No, no!'' She meekly repeated while I noted that her son shot me a distrustful glare. I'd say that this was fishy, but the police is generally seen as a bogeyman here, so maybe it's somewhat logical that they'd respond the way they did.

After some more unsuccessful attempts, I shuffled back to our cruiser, where MacArthur leaning against it already, in wait for me.

''Nothing?'' I glumly asked as I joined her.

''Nothing!'' MacArthur confirmed before she shook her head. ''Maybe I shouldn't have used the N-word so much.''

''Really?'' I wryly asked, rolling my eyes.

''Turns out they really don't like being called nincompoops!'' MacArthur sighed, after which my eyes went wide with surprise before I rolled them again. ''I asked the residents, the store owners of that strip mall there and a guy at the community center down the street, and while I believe the store owners genuinely know nothing, it's almost as if some of the local residents are afraid to talk!'' MacArthur answered.

For some reason, that answer made my blood boil again.

''Or they just don't _want_ to talk! After all, why would you talk to the police if it meant losing your extra income?'' I spat.

''Easy there partner, you're starting to fall into the stereotype you despise so much!'' MacArthur calmed me down.

I quietly gasped immediately after she pointed that out. Am I getting too caught up with catching these car thieves that slowly I'm falling into the behavior I hate? This has to end as soon as possible. And if not with police work, then with detective work!

''MacArthur, we are going to spend a lot more time at the station for the coming days!'' I announced.

''What? Why?'' MacArthur replied, obviously confused of my sudden announcement.

''Because we are going to do some research!'' I stated as we got in our cruiser.

''Hey, do what you have to, but I'm having a date tonight and I'm not missing it!'' MacArthur rejected.

''MacArthur! I thought you got my back!''

''I am! But never let your work take over your entire life!'' She told me as we drove off.

* * *

Late at night, several days later, MacArthur and I were sitting in our cruiser, which we had parked under a broken street light, basically covering our black car in darkness. On the opposite side of the street in a alley, a bait car was placed, which is a easy to open car meant to lure criminals and catch them in the act by remotely locking the car and shutting off the engine!

''Not that I mind the action, but let me get this straight, you spent the past days working massive overtime digging through report after report, calling in a bait car and dragging me into doing a unpaid night shift for what?'' MacArthur complainingly asked.

''To roll up this theft ring for once and for all!'' I answered, eyes pried on the alley.

''But how are you so sure that they'll come to this particular hood and this particular car?''

''I've noticed in the police reports that they do neighborhood after neighborhood, and that they almost always take cars parked in alleys! They call it research MacArthur, and it's used to catch these crooks!'' I explained with increasing vigor.

''You know what Sanders? It's almost as if I'm looking in a mirror, and I don't like what I see! This whole investigation is-'' MacArthur said to me. I could swear I heard disapproval in her voice, but before I could let her get to the point, I saw a hooded figure approach the lure car.

''Look!'' I interrupted her, pointing at the person.

''Oh now she's going to have even more talk.'' I could hear MacArthur mutter to herself as we observed the person work the door open.

''If the movements are anything to go by, he's using a slim jim.'' MacArthur deducted.

Moments later, the figure managed to unlock the door and got in. Moments later, he managed to start the car as well.

''Let's lock him up!'' MacArthur excitedly said before she was about to shut off the engine by means of a remote.

''No wait! Let him go back to where they strip it and we can turn in the entire crew!''

MacArthur rolled her eyes at me. ''Good point, good point.'' She admitted as we both ducked down below the dashboard to avoid being seen as the thief turned around the corner. To make sure the chance of being detected was as small as possible, I waited several seconds with turning the ignition on and followed the bait car.

''You do know that if we lose this car, we probably lose our jobs along with it right?'' MacArthur pointed out slightly concerned minutes later when we were following it onto the highway.

''That's a risk I'm willing to take!'' I vividly replied.

''What?! Sanders, you got to stop this!''

''Stop what?''

''Stop being like me on steroids! You know why I grew to respect your during the Race? Because you were dutiful to help people, and not to arrest crooks!''

''I am helping the people of poorer North York by arresting these crooks to improve their reputation!''

''Oh and you think that just turning in a bunch of car thieves will clear them of their rep? And even if so, what do they buy for it? Nothing! They still need to tighten their belts to get by!''

''I- I-'' I stuttered, at a loss for words for some reason.

''You're not helping them very much by doing this! Get that through your head! Please!'' MacArthur insistently repeated.

''It's not like that! Let's turn them in and then we'll see!'' I angrily barked.

''Yeah right.'' MacArthur huffed before it got silent between us.

For the rest of the drive, MacArthur's accusation haunted me. Was she right? Was I actually helping the community as much as I wanted to by hunting for these criminals so obsessively?

* * *

We followed the car until it arrived in a slightly rundown business area no too far from where we asked around on our first day. The thief stepped out of the car and knocked on the garage door of a certain small warehouse that looked abandoned. In response to the knocking, the door opened up and the thief drove the car inside, after which the door was closed again and we could see a faint light coming through the windows.

I parked the car in front of the garage door to block it and we both got out. I quickly spotted a fire stairs in a narrow alleyway leading up to a cracked window.

''Here's the plan, we go up to fire stairs, observe the situation and if it's clear, we- we jump in! Got it?'' I hesitantly suggested as I opened the trunk, and retrieved the shotgun laying in it. ''We go prepared.'' I told Sanders as I shoved the rifle in her grasp.

''Roger.'' MacArthur replied as she loaded some shells before we made our way over to the fire stairs. First I gave her a boost, which wasn't as heavy as it sounded, and then she pulled me up. We climbed up to the window and peeked in.

I was shocked to find out all safe for one person inside looked like people who couldn't be older than 20, in fact, some of them only seemed barely old enough to have a driver's license. They were of all colors and races, and it genuinely hurt and angered me to see them doing stuff like this!

''Hey, that's the community center guy I interrogated!'' MacArthur whispered, pointing at the oldest man of the group, a graying white man who looked like he was in his late fifties.

''Looks like all of you can make it to the end of this month!'' We heard the eldest talk as they inspected the chassis of the car.

''End of the month?'' I confusedly creaked. As much as I want to turn them in, I'm suddenly getting a very heavy feeling in my stomach.

''We have to arrest them before they start taking the bait car apart! They don't seem dangerous.'' MacArthur whispered.

''Yeah.'' I agreed, hesitant as to if I actually still want to arrest them. ''Is your shotgun on safety? I don't want accidental casualties.''

''It is now.'' MacArthur replied after turning the switch.

''Good. Let's go.'' I said before we kicked away the windows and jumped down, clearly taking the gang by surprise.

''Toronto police, freeze!'' MacArthur shouted.

''Everyone put your hands behind your head and lay down on your stomach!'' I added, after which everyone did as they were told. ''Get the cuffs MacArthur!'' I told her, after which she left through a door next to the building's garage door.

''Sorry kids, looks like the gig's up.'' The eldest apologized when everyone laid on the concrete floor.

MacArthur returned with the appropriate amount of handcuffs and we started to cuff them one by one.

''Unbelievable that you kids go out and do this!'' I chided them.

''Do you think we _wanted_ to? We hardly had a choice!'' The guy who stole the bait car sneered, who I now recognized as the same man who accompanied the woman out of the apartments.

''What do you mean hardly a choice? Your situation is so much better than when I lived here! What should the rest of the city think of you when they invested in giving you better housing and improving the whole neighborhood while you still go out stealing! I disapprovingly replied.

''The neighborhood looks better, but that hasn't improved our lives at all!'' Another sullenly responded.

''Yeah, I need money to provide for my disabled mother! What gives what the city thinks of us? We'll be kicked out of our apartment!''

''What-'' I quietly replied, greatly surprised by their answers. I now understand what they meant with 'Making it to the end of the month', and I should've from the moment I heard!

In awe of how the looks of the neighborhood has improved, I completely forgot to take into consideration whether the lives of the residents had improved as well! I started to feel so stupid, so ashamed that I had thought so easily about this!

''But there must be plenty of work for you! Every store in the area is occupied!'' I guessed, desperately trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

''They won't hire them for one reason or another, let it be because they're not qualified for the jobs, at those fancy stores or there're no openings at the others!'' The eldest man of the group spoke.

''Listen miss, it was my idea to let them sell striped parts of people who were either well insured or could easily pay for the repairs. For them it was either this or dealing drugs! I only offered them a safer alternative! If you need to arrest anyone, arrest me! I know these kids, if they disappear behind bars, their families will only get deeper into trouble!'' He pleaded.

This genuine, selfless plea became too much for me. A blend of sadness, uncertainty and anger coursed through me and I couldn't think straight anymore. At a loss for what to do, I kicked open the door and walked out onto the street and leaned on our cruiser. Soon after, MacArthur followed.

''Hey hey, what's wrong?'' MacArthur concernedly asked as she stood right next to me.

''I don't know what I want anymore! I desperately wanted to help these people, then I desperately wanted to turn them in and now I want to do both!'' I sobbed.

''What would that police officer do that let your dad go?''

''MacArthur, shoplifting and car theft aren't the same!''

''In this case it is!''

''How so?''

''Both your dad and these kids did what they did because they were desperate! They stole but they'd never steal more than they needed!''

'' I really want to let them go, but I just can't let something big like this slide right? And the thought of only arresting that old man feels so unfair because he did a righteous thing by keeping them away from dealing drugs!'' I reasoned.

''But, how do we actually keep them pulling this again?''

''Leave that to me!'' MacArthur smirked as she got into the car and turned the radio on, unnerving me a little. ''HQ car 78 requesting forensic team to Harper avenue in Mary And Finch, I think we've found something interesting!'' MacArthur reported, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up even more. What is she doing?!

''Roger car 78. Any suspects?'' Headquarters responded.

''Negative HQ, the birds have flown after we stormed the building.''

''We'll be on your location on short notice.''

''Peachy, HQ. Over and out.'' MacArthur called off before putting the speaker back.

''What are you doing?! I thought we'd let them go!'' I worried.

''We are! You just say what you always wanted to say!'' MacArthur instructed me.

''But what are we going to tell the forensic team?''

''I got that covered too, just go!'' MacArthur replied self-assured as she gently pushed me back into the warehouse, where everyone still laid on the floor.

''Okay fellas, we've just reported your hideout to HQ.'' I seriously announced, to which the people responded with anxiety or frustration. ''Which gives you some 10 minutes to get out of here!'' I added after a short pause.

''What?'' One of them muttered in obvious surprise.

''Because I once was in a situation like this, we agreed to let you go, _but_ , promise that you'll try to make an honest living from now on no matter how hard it will be!''

''Miss, I'd swear that on Allah!'' The hooded man promised as I undid his cuffs, which sounded genuine to me.

''You better be! Because if any of you are caught again for the littlest felony, they'll probably find a match of your fingerprints and then you'll still go to jail for all of this!'' MacArthur warned before she undid the last set of cuffs before quickly blocking off the door, the only exit.

''Have we made ourselves clear?'' I sternly asked, to which everyone agreeably replied. ''Okay then, split up, get lost and go home!'' I ordered them, after which MacArthur moved away from the door and most of them left, still looking a little unsure as to whether we were serious or not, but they soon realized we were. After a few seconds, only the older man was with us.

''Thank you for this chance, I'm sure that they'll take it with both hands!'' The leader gratefully assured us. I smiled at him as warmly as I felt and nodded him to get out of here, to which he complied. When we were sure they were all gone, we strolled out of the building and leaned against our cruiser.

''Good job Melanie, you went through a dark moment, but now you're a little closer to the cop who you want to be, and I'm proud of you!'' MacArthur complimented me, patting me on my shoulder

''I can't believe we did this. Are you sure that they'll stay on the right path?''

''I can read people like books and they meant what they said! My senses never fai- almost never fail me!'' MacArthur assured me.

''Just for the record, we act as if this never happened, okay?'' I clarified just in case.

''I've had a blank slate before, so I can live with that!'' MacArthur casually said right before we could see a police van drive around the corner.

Sure, we may've risked our jobs doing this, but time will tell if they learned from their second chance! So far I only regret how I obsessed so much over catching them and clearing a unimportant reputation that I completely lost touch with my ideals! From this point on, I'm back to being the neighborhood police officer who cares for the people they protect!

* * *

Several weeks after the entire ordeal, everything went back to normal, except that we were permanently assigned Jane And Finch because we found, _if only_ , the hideout of the gang, which still was a dream come true for both of us!

However, I still wasn't fully convinced of the gang's promise, even though the rate of car thefts in the district had returned to how it was, they could get back to it at any moment.

MacArthur managed to convince the forensics theme that a single thief drove the bait car to the warehouse and escaped through the window when we stormed the place. I don't know how they believed her, but she lied her way into the academy before, so I assume it's her natural talent.

''HQ, here car 78, I have a 1620 coming in soon!'' MacArthur reported to the station as I cuffed a young woman who we caught in the possession of drugs.

''Miss, you got to understand that living with drugs isn't a way of life.'' I tried to convince her as I gently helped her into the police car.

''But I can't live without it!'' She told me in a hoarse tone of voice.

''We can make sure you can! We'll talk it over at the station!'' I assured her before I shut the door. I was to enter the car when I spotted the guy who stole our bait car, working at a hardware store at the other side of the street. He was being guided by his superior and he seemed to do good work. And no matter how insignificant this looked, to me it was a sign that at least they have succeeded in at least finding a honest job and that their release wasn't entirely for nothing!

No, as a cop you're supposed to adhere to the law, but I'll say it again, sometimes you're better off following your feelings than following a law book!

* * *

 **Ugh, that was finished really close to the deadline!**

 **Anyway, there's not much to be said anymore, other than that I hoped you enjoyed your big little present Will!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


End file.
